The One That Got Away
by Flying-with-Broken-Wings-13
Summary: Harry and Draco plan to be with each other always, but as Harry Potter has learned in his 18 years of life, "always" tends to meet a bitter end. Oneshot.


Written for the song "The One That Got Away"

Another one of my "write me a song and I'll write a oneshot for it" stories.

If you want me to write one for you, send an ask to me, Slytherinforthewin

**_I don't own Harry Potter_**

* * *

"It's high up here," Harry said apprehensively, but Draco pulled him forward anyway.

"You've flown your broom much higher than this," He answered back with a smirk. "I doubt my roof is scary compared to that, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at the Malfoy but didn't object when Draco pulled him down until they were both sitting rather close together.

"Normally it wouldn't be hard to handle, but I'm a little buzzed right now, and my balance is off."

Draco smiled at this and responded, "Just a little? We'll fix that." He pulled out a bottle of his mother's emergency wine.

"You're planning on getting me drunk off wine, Malfoy?" Harry asked playfully.

"Oh shove off, Potter. You're a lightweight anyway," He was used to these kind of insults, though when Draco said them with such a beautiful smile on his lips everything seemed much kinder.

"I suppose that's true."

And with that, they passed the bottle back and forth to one another until it was nearly empty.

"Where do you think we'll be in five years? Or ten?" Draco asked tentatively, as if he were afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm not sure," answered Harry truthfully. He hadn't really given it that much though. "I suppose I'll be an Auror. Or maybe a professional Quidditch player. Now wouldn't that be nice?"

"For you, I guess," Draco grumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"What about you? Where do you want to be in ten years?" Harry could picture the man doing anything he set his mind to, and so Draco's answer confused him.

"I haven't a clue." Harry looked at him with questioning eyes, but Draco didn't elaborate.

"But, don't you want to work for the Ministry like your father? You know, make big money, do all that boring stuff?" Harry pushed him playfully, but when the Slytherin still had no response he got serious once more. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think we'll still be able to hang out like this?" The question was innocent, but Harry caught the underlining meaning. He paused for a moment to really think before answering.

"Do you?" So he hadn't thought of the best response. He was drunk, what else can be expected.

"I-I guess so. I just… I just can't seem to picture a future without you."

"Then I guess I'll always be here," Harry answered simply, and he saw Draco give the slightest hint of a smile before saying, "Well, maybe not always. I get sick of you pretty easily, Potter."

___It was nice while it lasted _Harry thought bitterly, though he loved the snide, loathsome, rude Draco just as well as the sensitive, vulnerable one.

"Lets get off this roof," Harry said, taking Draco's hand and pulling him up.

Because of the slant, Harry found himself eye to eye with the Malfoy and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Always," He whispered with a smile.

But, as Harry Potter had learned in his 18 years of life, "Always" nearly always came with a bitter end.

And in five years Harry found himself without the Malfoy once more. He was working as an Auror, married to his best friend's little sister, and had a baby on the way. He'd never felt less happy in his life, though.

"Harry, darling, I'm worried about you," Ginny whispered one night as they lay in bed. "You've been acting very strangely for the past couple weeks."

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking up from the book he'd been reading. "Oh, I'm fine." He turned another page, and Ginny sunk back into the mattress, a look of distress etched into her face.

The radio they had playing softly in the background grew silent for a moment, and then some old Radio Head song started to play.

"Muggle music is just so strange," Ginny mumbled, though Harry wasn't listening. He'd suddenly felt a great wave of sadness, though he couldn't quite remember why.

___I miss you_ He thought to himself, and the memories all came flooding back to him. Every single time the song had played when he'd been with Draco.

He knew he'd never speak to Draco again. He may never even see his face. For Harry, the Malfoy would always only be the one that got away.


End file.
